iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Alyn II Estermont
Alyn II Estermont, or Alyn Estermont, is the old Lord of Greenstone. He is happily living what he thinks that will be his last days in Greenstone surrounded by his family. He was not supposed to be the next Lord of Greenstone after his father so he went traveling around the world, mostly Essos, for six years. Appearance In his younger days he had long dark hair but now, although he still has hair, it is weak and white. History Alyn was born in Greenstone the 4th Moon of the year 339AC to Eldon II Estermont and Ravella Errol. He was the second son of the couple so he was not supposed to inherit Greenstone. He lived his early childhood at Greesntone with her brothers and sisters but when his father took the office of Master of Laws they moved to King's Landing. In the capital he made a lot of friends of different houses that where here just like him, because their fathers where in the Small Council. His brother Willem was going to get married sooner or later so the year 358AC, when he was ten and nine years of age he decided to embark in a ship to Essos. Essos: He disembarked in Pentos, his first destination. There he met other westerosi in the docks that where member of a sell sword company that had been hired by the city of Pentos. He lived in the city for a few months when he decided to enlist himself in the Sons of Winter. With them he went to Lys and fought in a war against their eternal rival, Myr. In the disputed lands he fought in three different battles until he got badly hurt. He turned back to the city with the wounded and healed. A few weeks after Lys had lost the war and almost every Son of Winter was killed. When he heard of that he smuggled out of Lys and went back to Pentos where he lived with a couple of westerosi for almost two years. After that he went to Volantis where he stayed a couple more years working for the port authorities as translator. That way he improved and mastered the High Valyrian, the language he translated into the Common Tongue. After those six years in Essos, Alyn decided to head back home. Back at Greenstone: When he came back home he learned that his brother Willem had died, what affected him a lot emotionaly, but he knew that he had a duty now. With his father, a repsected and well known man, they searched for his bride, who would one day become Lady of Greenstone. During his search he met three different woman, Amalie Rogers, Clarice Redwyne and Janyce Trant. The first one was a beautiful young lady, who he met at Amberly. They danced together and she joined them at Greenstone but shortly after her father requested her back and they never saw each other again. On the other hand Clarice Redwyne turned out to be just a bad match, they barely had common interest or even characterisitcs so he decided to look further. It was then when he met Janyce Trant. It was like love at first sight. They danced together and ended in a chamber that night. They married a year later at Greenstone. Family Family Tree * Alyn II Estermont * Janyce Trant, wife ** Lynesse Estermont, daughter ** Adrien Wylde, son-in-law *** Bennard Wylde, grandson *** Onella Wylde, granddaughter *** Sarmion Wylde, grandson *** Rohanne Wylde, granddaughter ** Endrew II Estermont, son and heir ** Arianna Morrigen, daughter-in-law *** Alyn III Estermont, grandson *** Bellena Estermont, granddaughter *** Willem II Estermont, grandson ** Ceryse Estermont, daughter ** Randyll Tarly, son-in-law ** Alysanne Estermont, daughter ** Steffon Estermont, son ** Jerene Mertyns, daughter-in-low *** Morgana Estermont, granddaughter ** Elyn Estermont, daughter ** Tancred Estermont, son ** Raymont Estermont, son ** Janyce Estermont, daughter ** Della Estermont, daughter Category:House Estermont Category:Stormlander